Paradise For Three
by Gorilla Rollins-101
Summary: [Based on Events From RAW 7-14-2014] Summer, Layla and Dolph Ziggler all head backstage to celebrate his win against his match to Fandango. They say that one's a lonely number, two's company and three's a crowd, but instead, it can be nothing but paradise for them. Especially backstage *ONESHOT* *Warnings: SMUT, FEMSLASH


**I DO NOT OWN AN WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS. THIS IS PURELY OF MY OWN IMAGINATION AND CREATIVITY.**

**BASED OFF OF MONDAY NIGHT RAW 7-14-2014. (The segment from when Summer Rae and Layla came into the ring and kissed Dolph Ziggler on his cheek and from a picture of those two grabbing that booty ;-D )**

**Another note; I'm a Seth, Roman, and Dean girl, but I'm also a Dolph Ziggler girl too. #SHOWOFF**

**ANYWAY, ENJOY AND REVIEW. **

...

Summer Rae and Layla have both teamed up against their ex, the dancing WWE Superstar, Fandango. They decided to form a bond and work together to make him suffer, rather than fight each other over someone who had no dancing skills and had no sense of style or looks.

That's where Dolph Ziggler came in.

Summer and Layla both decided to distract Fandango at his match on RAW while he was fighting Dolph Ziggler. They used his entrance music as they both danced on top of the commentator's table while getting even Ziggler's attention. Fandango was clueless, stunned, confused and he wasn't sure what to think. But he wasn't confused for long when Dolph did his finisher and ended it with the 3 count

"1...2...3!" The ref rung the bell and Dolph won the match.

Summer and Layla hopped off the commentator's table and decided to congratulate Dolph. Summer couldn't wait to touch Dolph again, especially when two weeks ago, she landed that kiss on him and well, they just started to make out, rubbing the salt in Fandango's wounds.

It was then that Layla realized that Fandango didn't know who or what he wanted. So she decided to kick him to the curb. She was better than that and much better than him.

The girls danced with Dolph as Dolph was exhausted but happy with the victory. It was safe to say that he was even more happy with getting two girls, which were previously FROM Fandango

They didn't call him the Show OFF for nothing and he was known for that catchphrase: Stealing the show AND your girlfriend.

As it went to commercial, Dolph had his arms around both Layla and Summer as they couldn't stop grabbing his firm butt.

"Such a very gorgeous man." Layla winked at him, planting another kiss on Dolph's cheek.

"I told you." Summer squealed. "He's everything Fandango is NOT."

"Speaking of whats his name, what did we ever see in him?" Layla shuddered with disgust.

"Well all of that doesn't matter now right ladies?" Dolph winked at the both of them. "Now how about..we get to know each other a little more..as some would say..a backstage interview perhaps?"

Dolph took both women by the hands and led him back to his locker room.

As soon as the door closed and locked, Summer and Layla started to dance around him while they shed their attire in front of him. Dolph sat on the bench as he watched the show unfolding before his eyes.

Layla was in a stunning red silk fitting bra and panty set, with black bow lace decorated on the sides of the panties. Summer Rae was in a white lace thong and bra, tossing her long golden hair in a sexy way, squeezing her breasts to impress Dolph. Layla dipped her finger in her panties and teased Dolph by rubbing it on his bottom lip and then she gave it to Summer Rae to suck.

"Damn.." Dolph did a low whistle while licking his lips, tasting Layla's sample.

"So which one do you like best, Ziggler.." Layla slowly turned around as Summer did as well, bending over to squeeze her ass cheeks in front of him.

Dolph felt his erection growing a tent in his trunks and he knew once he pulled them off, his cock would be full and ready to get sucked and fucked.

"Hmm I can't decide ladies. Both of them look very gorgeous.." He smirked. "I think I know how I can decide that one."

"What would that be? I'm up for a little competition anyway." Summer smirked at Layla who didn't seem pressed but continue to rub her clit outside her shorts.

"Well first, how about you two give each other a little kiss? I would love to see two gorgeous girls kiss." He smiled as he grabbed his cock through his shorts slowly.

Summer and Layla smiled wickedly as they both took each other in their arms as they placed a sensual kiss on each other. They admit, they have been fighting over Fandango and over who he belongs to, but the truth of it all: There was bubbling sexual tension deep down. Not for Fandango, but for each other.

They were in denial for each other but at the end of the day, they realized that it couldn't be kept for long anymore. Layla was happy when Summer danced with her on Smackdown and on that same night, they fucked each others brains out, with giving each other intense orgasms on a double ended dildo in Layla's shower at her hotel room.

Right now, they took their time, wanting to give Dolph an impressive show, but mostly for the pleasure themselves. Summer slipped her tongue inside Layla's mouth while Layla sucked on it, making Summer moan as Layla grabbed her ass, kneading it as their kiss deepened, their tongues combining with each other as they pressed their breasts into each other, their slits moist and begging for the release that is sure to come.

"Lay on your backs. Both of you.." Dolph commanded as his voice was filled with lust.

He removed his trunks and the rest of his clothes as he went over to the ladies who moaned softly, feeling Dolph's hands touch them both. Summer unhooked Layla's bra and then Layla did the same and unclasped her bra, as they were both exposed, their nipples hard.

"I know what I do better than anyone else, especially in here." He chuckled before he took Summer's nipple into his mouth, making her gasp as she ran a hand through his bleached hair. But Dolph didn't want to neglect Layla as well. He used his other hand to rub against her breasts, massaging them as she purred, loving how his hands felt, especially when he pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Layla dug her hand into her shorts as she started rubbing her erect clit, massaging it while Dolph still attacked Summer's nipple in his mouth, his teeth clenching on them while he mimicked the same thing to her other nipple, leaving it wet and even more hard.

"Yess...mmm.." Summer arched her chest up as her other nipple was given the same attention. It wasn't long before Layla joined them and she latched her mouth on Summer's exposed nipple. Dolph and Layla both sucked her nipples into their mouths, loving how she tasted. She whimpered as she felt Layla's soft hand rubbing on the outside of her thong. She pulled it to the side as she lightly smacked her erect clit, making her jump, and in return, Dolph sucked harder on her nipple, biting down on it, as Summer dug her nails into his back.

They all pulled away from each other for a moment as Summer climbed on top of Layla and passionately kissed her, tonguing her down while Summer moaned from Dolph making contact with her pussy through his mouth. He was nibbling on the outside of her thong from behind, revealing how wet she was as they were all touching each other. Dolph would spread her cheeks open as he would lick up and down, biting on both sides. He tucked his fingers under the pantylines and hooked them on his fingers as he pulled them down her thighs as she helped to discard them. Layla discarded her panties as well, not caring where they landed at.

It wasn't long until they were all naked and horny, wanting more of each other, the teasing quickly turning hot and intense.

Layla grabbed Dolph's cock as he laid back while she started sucking it between her red velvet lips, while Summer was eating out her sweet cunny from behind as Layla whimpered, feeling Summer's tongue deep within her folds, slurping and sucking her juices as she flicked her tongue over and over on her pussy. Summer traced her tongue up and down as Layla raised her ass up higher. Summer used her fingers to push them inside of her, making Layla moan louder as her lips would vibrate on Dolph's cock. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking him off as Dolph fucked her mouth.

"Fuck..oh my god.." Dolph hissed, the pleasure rolling off his body as Layla was deep throating his cock further into her mouth without a gag, controlling her reflex. She sucked harder and fast and moaned as Summer was finger fucking her, while lapping up her juices and sucking them off. Summer pushed two fingers but then she pulled out, only to lick her fingers and then slide them back inside, fucking Layla harder and faster.

"I want it..right now. Summer, sit on my fucking face." He told her as he gripped Layla's hair, forcing her mouth more on his cock, as she greedily sucked more, as her fingers would grip his balls, squeezing them as Dolph tightened his fists. Their moans and cries were loud but they were only getting started.

Dolph grabbed a condom from his jeans on the bench as he slipped it on. Layla positioned herself on his cock as she slide down, both of them moaning from the connection. Summer sat on Dolph's face and she started off at the beat as she rode his tongue, kissing Layla while the British Beauty was bouncing on his cock.

"Oh yess! Like that, Dolph. Fuck me, baby." She moaned as she bounced harder while Dolph pumped into her, while he was flicking his tongue inside Summer, sticking his tongue further into her cream, tasting like pineapples.

Summer moaned as she played with her breasts as Layla did the same. They were into the threesome, not caring about the rest of the events as Monday Night RAW went on.

Layla and Dolph's rhythm increased as they met each other's thrusts, as Dolph dug his fingernails into her flesh, fucking her harder while he was palming her ass, squeezing it, making her gasp as her breasts bounced up and down. Summer and Layla's cries were escalating thanks to the Showoff's tongue and his cock doing the job, pleasuring them as Layla was reaching her peak.

They weren't sure how much time passed, but it wasn't long before Summer and Layla were close to their orgasm, ready to explode.

"I'm cum-I'm cumming, Nick!" Layla screamed out his real name and Summer closed her eyes, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she was rubbing her clit, as Dolph's tongue would flick between her walls hitting her spot. Layla was pinching her clit as Dolph smacked her ass.

"Oh fuck...Yess.." Summer whimpered loudly, her blonde hair was tossed back, her body was tensing.

"Mmm fucking cum baby!" Layla taunted to Summer as she rubbed her hardened numb faster as it started to swell up. Layla felt her body tensing as well. They both grabbed each other for a passionate kiss, sloppy and hungry as Dolph rammed his cock more into Layla until she dug her nails into his stomach, cumming all over his cock as Summer came, screaming her release into Layla's mouth, cumming into Dolph's mouth as Dolph greedily licked it up, swallowing her goods.

Summer lifted off of Dolph's face as Layla got up and Summer pulled off the condom for a moment as she sucked his cock rapidly. Layla took his balls into her mouth, sucking both as her tongue would massage them. They both french kisses as they licked over his shaft. Dolph's cock was hardening and it was soon that he started to explode; His seed drenching the faces of Summer and Layla as they would lick his white cream off his cock and then they would kiss each other, tasting his cum. Summer was pushed back as Dolph and Layla both started eating out her pussy, which quickly brought another orgasm as they both took turns sucking on her clit, and she grabbed both of their hair, damn near tearing it out as she came hard.

"FUCK! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She screamed and cried loudly, not caring who heard her. They all fell apart from each other, sweating, covered in each other's release.

"So..who wants a shower.." Dolph laughed as Summer and Layla both laid on his chest, as all three of them laughed. Summer and Layla helped him up.

"I'm up for one. After all, they say that two's a company."

"But three can be a paradise." Summer added, making them all laugh as they headed to the shower stall, ready to fuck all over again.


End file.
